Talk:Fire Emblem Wiki
AUh, any chance of getting an English thing? This place also needs work. What do you mean by " an English thing", and yeah, this place needs help. Cloudofdarkness 17:28, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Ouch 52 articles since 05'204.126.80.110 20:55, 16 January 2008 (UTC) i've been adding articles/contributing, but someone needs to sort out the template problems Semajdraehs 19:32, 27 April 2008 (UTC) can someone sort out the Featured page template because its kind of annoying not having it (not sure how to do it myself) --Semajdraehs 15:55, 28 April 2008 (UTC) catergory:regions and cities and catergory:Locations I'm suggesting we get rid of one as there both practically the same. any thoughts? They are the same thing, at least as far as I can see.--Otherarrow 17:39, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Since the Featured Article will stay up until manually edited and we don't know how to make one randomly generate from a set few, I say we just have a Featured Article of the month so that we don't have to change it too often, but we also see a different one every once in a while. Ultimateria:Talk 01:58, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Have any idea how to do that? I know little to nothing about coding. Also, I think it's time we started a page to sugest and vote for the next one. I nominate Micaiah or Sigurd.--Otherarrow 02:02, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, so... I set up a nominating/voting page here. Obviously, you put your nomination in the Nominations section along with its current amount of votes, then make a , Votes for Article Name section. Votes are tallied at the end of the month! Ultimateria:Talk 03:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 17:53, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Morning! Anyone got feedback on the proposal? I would like to be able to switch by the end of the week. Kirkburn (talk) 17:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I've made a few more tweaks and put it live. Enjoy! Kirkburn (talk) 22:34, 20 August 2008 (UTC) There was a proposel? These ad things, do they show up in Monobook? Can I make Monobook the default skin? Stupid questions aside, the main page looks really weird now. I would try to fix it, but my coding knowledge is lacking.--Otherarrow 00:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) : I just fixed a minor issue - what looked weird? You can choose monobook as a personal choice, but not as a default for anon user. Kirkburn (talk) 11:36, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Eh. It just took some getting used too. Sorry for troubling you.--Otherarrow 11:40, 28 August 2008 (UTC) My few cents on the matter Yeah. Me again. Whoop-de-doo. :P Anyway, there are a few things I've been wondering concerning this wiki and its operations. *I'm curious to know, in regards to Shadow Dragon namings, why go with Euro ones? After all, it's a bit inconsistent, given that with information concerning pretty much every other Fire Emblem game here, US names (e.g. Renault, Sentinel, Astra) take precedence. *Now, there's a concern regarding most pages on this wiki that's been bugging me for quite a while, this concerning page layouts. If one were to take a look at a small crosssection of several, say, character pages on this wiki, one will note that they vary drastically in informational layout, the layouts of some pages being better than others. Not only that, but the content itself varies drastically, with many character pages featuring naught but strategy details; my view on that situation is that this site could work well with a fair deal of focus on story elements, since sites detailing strategies are a dime a dozen. I believe that it would be ideal to perhaps draft a set of doctrinal page guidelines for pages of varying kinds to conform to where possible, with Gerik being an excellent example of a character page. Now you can rip these ideas apart as you wish. :P --Turaga Dlakii Talk! 03:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) OK, here we go... *I know the Shadow Dragon thing would be a bit controversal and the explaination is this: It is the first version that came out that our non-Japanese users (In other words, most, if not all, of them) could play, coming out about two months before the American version. *As for the character pages, well, your right. For one, I noticed that some people seem to think if you post the stats on a stub page, it makes it not a stub, but that is just wasting space: when those stats are put in the Charstat template the page does not look that big anymore. I think doctrinal page guidelines are a good idea, and that Gerik is a good example (needs Charstat though, but a tempate in there never hurt anybody). Let's see what the others think.--Otherarrow 09:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Link? Oy, let's try to actually link to the featured article. I couldn't get to Lyndis from the homepage.--TheCorrector 02:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) This has to stop This really has to stop. I know I'm not the only one who has noticed this but sometimes the wiki stops for about 3 hours. No Editing or anything. How can we stop this? Any Ideas?--Inferuno Ryuu 21:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Prime example of what I'm saying.....--Inferuno Ryuu 14:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe if you stopped complaining all the time and actually edit something, this would not happen as often. People cannot edit all the time. They have lives of their own, you know.--Otherarrow 15:33, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::Last time I checked I didn't complain all the time... I'm not the person who has a problem with GhebFE--Inferuno Ryuu 16:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Fan-made patches are not relevant to the wiki at this moment above a brief mention to show how popular a otherwise minor character is, we can not afford to let people pour in tons of fancrud into the wiki, while the real articles still need developing. And your always whining about something, ranging from things you can actually do like "will someone edit this template, will someone make this page?" to stuff like "why isn't this irrelevant fanpatch mentioned, why isn't everyone editing all the time?" Seriously. You can edit, nothing is stopping you. You don't have to ask to edit, and you don't have to complain that nothing is being done. You can do something.--Otherarrow 16:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Asking for something, is not whining. Asking a question isn't whining either. So tell me when do I whine? I haven't asked anyone to make a page. I've asked someone to edit a template. And if I made the Roshea page how do I whine about asking someone to make a page? I ask someone to fix it up because I do it crap. If you want something to be crap then don't fix it. Leave it there. And when someone goes on that page they'll see and jusge if it's crap or not. So Tell me when do I whine?--Inferuno Ryuu 17:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Your missing the point. You seem to think it is some great sin if you make a page, that Roshea page you made? Only one I have seen you make. Ever. And yet you "request" pages all the time. If you make a crappy page, well, that is why we have this: . You seem to love whining about how your silly little fanpatchs seem to get little mention. Like I said, we can't afford to be wasting our time on that just yet, if at all. And asking why people stop editing for an hour, asking a question, coming back when no one has answered and post "Prime example of what I am saying", that makes it appear that your original comment was whining about how people seem to stop editing. You seem to like arguing more than you like editing, so I leave you with this.--Otherarrow 17:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Alternate Translations/Character Names. I can't do this all by myself, but there are a lot of alternate translations for many of the Japanese character names, and I would like it if more people would help me add all of them to the wiki. Thank you. -- 12:22, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Which ones are you planning to include? Do you just mean the official names, used in the official books and websites, or do you mean the different fan names? In any case, it might be a good idea to establish some sort of format to use. Aveyn Knight 15:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Message from the Deadliest Fiction Wikia... http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Facetheslayer/Rohirrim_vs._Greil_Mercenaries The Greil Mercenaries are at war against the Rohirrim, and they need your support! independance hello, I am a random fan of the series and of Nintendo as a whole and was wondering whether there were any plans to go independent and join NIWA?